lotrfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Феанор
Феано́р ( ) — эльф-нолдо, старший сын Финвэ и его первой жены Мириэль Тэриндэ. Муж Нерданель и отец семерых сыновей. Единокровный брат - Финдис, Финголфина, Фаниэль, Финарфина и Иримэ. Дед Келебримбора. Обладал огненной душой и был величайшим из всех Детей Эру Илуватара: самым сильным, стойким, доблестным, искусным и умным из них. Также являлся красивейшим из сыновей Илуватара. Создал многие великие и прославленные творения, в том числе Палантиры, Тэнгвар и величайшее творение всех эльфов - Сильмарили. Был первым Верховным королём нолдор-изгнанников, подняв Бунт Нолдор против Валар и отправившись Войной на Владыку Тьмы Моргота. Имя Правильно имя Феанор произносится через "Э" - "Фэанор", так как "ё" в транскрипции имени "Fёanor" означает именно этот звук. Однако из-за частой ошибки переводчиков произношение и написание через "Е" стало наиболее распространено среди поклонников творчества Толкина. Его первое имя, данное отцом (ataresse), было «Финвэ» (минья-первый), позднее, когда открылись таланты Феанора, оно было расширено до «Куруфинвэ» (Kurufinwё) - («Искусный Финвэ»), такое же имя Феанор дал своему пятому сыну. Имя прозрения, которое дала ему Мириэль, его мать, в час рождения (amilesse), было «Фэанаро» (Fёanaro) - («Пламенный Дух» — от «fea» — «дух», «душа», и «nare» — «пламя», «огонь» на квенья); этим именем Феанор назывался в честь своей матери. Почти всегда в историях и легендах использовали форму «Фэанор», но в этом виде оно синдаризовано лишь наполовину: правильной синдаринской формой было «Фаэнор» (Faёnor - буква «ё» использована только для транскрипции, она не присутствовала в слове изначально). Таким образом, форма «Фэанор», возможно, появилась из-за ошибки писца, особенно в документах на квэнья, в которых «еа» появляется часто, а «ае», как правило, не встречается, и стала чем-то средним между квенийским "Фэанаро" и синдарийским "Фаэнор" ("Файнор")История Средиземья, Народы Средиземья: «''Шибболет Феанора''». Герб Гербом Феанора был Сильмариль, окружённый восемью языками пламени. Родовой знак Знаком Феанора и его Дома была восьмилучевая звезда. Биография Феанор родился в Тирионе, в 1179 году Эпохи ДревИстория Средиземья, Кольцо Моргота: «''Анналы Амана''». Его мать, Мириэль Тэриндэ, истощилась духом, вынашивая сына, и дав ему имя "Феанаро", она отправилась в Лориэн, где её душа, отлетев от тела в чертоги Мандоса, отказалась возвращаться, несмотря на просьбы Валар и мольбы мужа - ФинвэТолкин Дж. Р. Р. (под ред. К. Толкина). Сильмариллион: гл. 6 «''О Феаноре и Освобождении Мелькора''» (любое издание). Так Феанор осиротел, хоть Финвэ и заменил ему мать, любя сына вдвойне, отсутствие материнского воспитания повредило ФеаноруИстория Средиземья, Кольцо Моргота: «''Поздняя Квента Сильмариллион''». Он рос быстро и покинул дом Финвэ, как только стал достаточно взрослым; Феанор поселился отдельно, посвятив себя поиску знаний и изучению ремёсел. Когда Финвэ потерял надежду на возвращение Мириэли и Валар позволили ему жениться во второй раз, Феанор разгневался и возмутился, хотя его любовь к отцу нисколько не убавиласьИстория Средиземья, Кольцо Моргота: «Законы и Обычаи Эльдар». Феанор понимал - Мириэль приговорена к вечному лишению тела, так что с ней живой нельзя удивиться и поговорить; это было возможно только после смерти. Потому счастье отца с мачехой вызывало у Феанора негативные эмоции, а к их детям у него изначально не было любви. Феанор часто в печали приходил к телу матери, но скоро его полностью заняли замыслы и идеи. Брак и сыновья В одном из путешествий по Аману, будучи ещё юношей, Феанор встретился с девушкой из нолдор - Нерданель, которая, как и сам Феанор, любила путешествовать далеко от жилищ своего народа; после этого они часто странствовали вместе, полюбили друг друга и поженились. Многих удивил этот брак, так как Нерданель не числилась прекраснейшей из нолдор; однако, как и Феанор, она была сильна волей и жаждала знаний. Нерданель была дочерью великого кузнеца Махтана, ученика Аулэ; от него, Феанор в юности узнал многое об изготовлении вещей из металла и камня. Если огонь души Феанора разгорался слишком жарко, Нерданель своей мудростью сдерживала мужа, так как она была одна из немногих, к кому Феанор прислушивался. У Феанора и Нерданели было семеро сыновей (ни у кого из эльфов не было детей больше). *Нельяфинвэ *Канафинвэ *Туркафинвэ *Морифинвэ *Куруфинвэ *Питьяфинвэ *Телуфинвэ Двое младших сыновей были близнецами, но Нерданель дала им одно имя на двоих – «Амбарусса», потому Феанор попросил её дать различные, хоть немного, имена сыновьям, чтобы постоянно их не путать. Ему показалось, что тогда Нерданель сделалась какой-то странной; через некоторое время она сказала, что пусть одного из них зовут «Умбарто» (Обречённый), но чьё это имя, покажет время. Феанор встревожился от такого дурного имени и переспросил Нерданель, может быть она хотела сказать «Амбарто» (Возвышенный), однако супруга подтвердила свои прежние слова, но добавила, что он может изменить имя, так-как это не важно. Тогда Феанор разумно изменил дурное имя Умбарто на Амбарто, но сыновья всё равно называли друг друга Амбарусса. Феанор и его сыновья редко жили подолгу в одном месте, так-как ища неизведанное, путешествовали по всему Валинору, подходя даже к границам Бессветия и берегам Внешнего Моря. Они часто гостили в чертогах АулеТолкин Дж. Р. Р. (под ред. К. Толкина). Сильмариллион: гл. 5 "О Эльдамаре и принцах эльдалиэ" (любое издание), который полюбил Феанора ещё когда тот был ребёнком. Рукотворные творения Феанор создал многие удивительные творения: * Искусственные драгоценные камни, что были ярче, крупнее и прекраснее естественных камней, добытых из земли; * Кристаллы, в которых далёкие вещи казались близкими; * Палантиры - «видящие камни», позволяющие наблюдать места и события на огромных расстояниях, а также общаться с владельцами других Палантиров; * Белые камни, сияющие синим и серебряным пламенем в свете звёзд; * Светильники Феанора, которые светились чистым голубым светом и были устойчивы к воздействию ветра и воды (их секрет знал лишь Феанор)Толкин Дж. Р. Р. Неоконченные сказания: "О Туоре и его приходе в Гондолин", § 27, §136 . Многое Феанор оставил незавершённым. Лингвистика В юности, занимаясь вопросами языка, Феанор заложил основы школы «Ламбенголмор» («Мудрецов-языковедов») в Валиноре и создал алфавит тенгвар (или "Алфавит Феанора") взамен письменной системы Румила сарати, полностью переработав последнюю. Мало кто из эльдар умел говорить на Валарине, даже запинаясь; среди людей, в целом, стало широко известно лишь небольшое количество слов или имён. Феанор же узнал больше из этого языка, чем кто-либо до него, и его знания в любом случае далеко превосходили то немногое, из того что было записаноИстория Средиземья, Война Самоцветов: «Квенди и Эльдар». Нолдор были талантливыми лингвистами, и так случилось, что в их речи стала широко распространена поддерживаемая фонетическим 'вкусом' и теорией замена звука «þ» на «s» («þ» - это звук, передаваемый в английском языке сочетанием букв «th», что на русский язык обычно транслитерируется как «т», «s» - соответственно «с».). Против неё возражали ученые-лингвисты, главой которых в то время был Феанор. Он настаивал, что «þ» - это верное произношение для тех, кто заботится о своей речи и полностью понимает её. Но, кроме лингвистического вкуса и мудрости, у него были и другие мотивы. Его мать, Мириэль, твердо придерживалась произношения «þ» (как было принято во времена её детства) и желала, чтобы все её родичи говорили так же, по крайней мере, произнося её имя - «Тэриндэ» (Þerindë). Феанор, из любви к своей умершей матери, настаивал на «þ», и это было верное произношение, с которым соглашались вначале другие учёные. Однако Индис (которая была из ваниар, у которых произносили «þ») выбрала «s» из любви к Финвэ, но Феанор посчитал, что она это сделала, чтобы унизить Мириэль. Так и получилось, что для Феанора отказ от «þ» стал символом отказа от Мириэли. Когда его сыновья, будучи детьми, спросили, почему их родичи в Доме Финвэ произносят «s» вместо «þ», Феанор ответил: «Не обращайте внимания! Мы говорим верно, и как говорил король Финвэ до того, как его ввели в заблуждение. Мы – его наследники по праву и старший дом. Пусть сюсюкают, если не могут говорить лучше». Создание и утрата Сильмарилей Создание Самоцветов Вершиной искусства и мастерства Феанора стало создание трёх Сильмарилей — драгоценных камней, в которых горел свет Двух ДревТолкин Дж. Р. Р. (под ред. К. Толкина). Сильмариллион: гл. 7 «''О Сильмарилях и о Непокое Нолдор''» (любое издание). Эти три камня были величайшим творением эльфовТолкин Дж. Р. Р. (под ред. К. Толкина). Сильмариллион: гл. 22 «''О Падении Дориата''» (любое издание). Замысел Феанора заключался в сохранении нетленным Света Дерев, так как он предвидел грядущую беду. Для осуществления замысла Феанор трижды просил локон волос племянницы, Галадриэль, но та трижды оказывала, так как прозревала в дяде тьму, хотя не прозревала ту же тьму в себе, и всех остальных нолдор. Феанор же начал долгий и тайный труд, применив всё своё могущество, знания и умения, в итоге создав вещество похожее на кристаллы бриллиантов; внутри кристаллов, Феанор заключил смешанный Свет Древ Валинора, так что камни сияли негасимым внутренним огнём. Кристаллическое вещество было крепче адаманта, и лишь один Феанор, во всей Арде, мог повредить или уничтожить его. Создав Сильмарили, Феанор всем сердцем привязался к ним, так как все в Амане восхищались его творению; Варда благословила Сильмарили (потому камни обжигали руки грешников и смертную плоть), а Мандос предсказал, что судьбы Арды - земли, моря и воздуха - заключены в них. Смута нолдор и вражда с Финголфином В то время поверивший в ложь Мелькора Манвэ, предоставил ему полную свободу, тот же, узнав о камнях, страстно пожелал завладеть ими; но это было невозможно, так как Феанор носил камни (на груди или голове) лишь на празднествах, в другое же время хранил запертыми в сокровищнице Тириона. Желая заполучить Сильмарили, Мелькор начал распускать лживые слухи и разжигать вражду между нолдор и Валар. Обучая нолдор мастерству, Мелькор меж делом рассказывал им, будто бы Валар привели эльдар в Аман из зависти к их красоте и искусности, боясь что не смогут ими управлять, если они размножатся на просторах Арды; теперь же Валар держат их в плену в Амане, желая отдать Арду людям, которых легко покорить, и лишить этим эльфов наследства Илуватара. Также Мелькор распускал ложь и промеж самих нолдор, в особенности, между Феанором (так-как Мелькор завидовал мастерству Феанора, ненавидел эльфа и желал уничтожитьТолкин Дж. Р. Р. (под ред. К. Толкина). Сильмариллион: гл. 6 «''О Феаноре и Освобождении Мелькора''», гл. 7 «''О Сильмарилях и о Непокое Нолдор''» (любое издание)) и его единокровным братом — Финголфином. В конечном итоге старания Мелькора принесли свои плоды, и в нолдор пробудилось желание покинуть Аман, а ярче всего, вспыхнуло пламя жажды свободы и больших владений в страстной душе Феанора. Тогда же, дошли до него слухи (которые распускал среди нолдор Мелькор), что Финголфин с сыновьями жаждут захватить власть принадлежащую Финвэ и Феанору, его прямому наследнику, а Валар им в этом содействуют, так как Валар хотят владеть Сильмарилями. Но хотя запутался Феанор (как и многие другие) в тенётах ненависти Мелькора к Валар — никогда Феанор не беседовал с ним и не слушал его советов — Феанора влекло лишь пламя его собственной души. Тем не менее, в Доме Финвэ начались раздоры между Домом Феанора и Домом Финголфина, который думал (так же из-за лжи Мелькора), что Феанор замышляет изгнать их из Тириона, взяв под контроль отца - Финвэ. В то время, изменение квенийского произношения «þ» на «s» стало символом того, кому надлежит хранить верность. Для Феанора отречение от «þ», стало символом отречения от него как от вождя нолдор, следующего после Финвэ. В противостояние «Сынам Индис», Феанор называл себя «Сын Тэриндэ», и вместе со своими сыновьями произнося «þ», требовал, чтобы все, кто искренне поддерживал их, делали то же. Поэтому те, кто не поддерживал его, кого возмущало его высокомерие, а еще более те, чья поддержка обратилась позднее в ненависть, отвергли эту особенность произношения. В итоге из-за последующего бунта Феанора, его определенно верное мнение по этому вопросу, было отвергнуто и учёными-лингвистами Валинора. Также из-за ссоры с Валар, Феанор отказался передать знания о языке Валарин в «Ламбенголмор». Когда Феанор узнал, что нолдор стали тайно вооружаться, он также выстроил тайную кузню, но о ней не знал даже Мелькор. Там Феанор создал острые мечи из закалённой стали для себя и своих сыновей; отковал он также высокие шлемы с алыми гребнями. Феанор теперь открыто бунтовал против Валар, объявляя, что уйдет из Валинора, вернется во внешний мир и избавит нолдор от рабства — тех, кто пойдет с ним. Нерданель, чей род был предан Аулэ, пыталась успокоить мужа, но тщетно и отдалившись от него, ушла в дом своего отца. Столкновение с Финголфином Обеспокоенный смутой, Финвэ решил собрать совет лордов нолдор в Тирионе. Однако Финголфин поспешил прийти к отцу до совета и прихода Феанора, обвиняя последнего в бунте и претензиях на королевскую власть Финвэ; в то же время, Финголфин демонстративно заявлял о своей (и Финарфина) верности Финвэ. Пока Финголфин говорил, появился Феанор - высокий и грозный, с горящими яростью глазами. Войдя в зал, Феанор сказал, что его подозрения оправдались: Финголфин пришёл к Финвэ раньше совета, где был бы услышан всеми и получил ответ; пришёл чтобы говорить отцу на него, Феанора - за его спиной. Сказав, что этого не потерпит, Феанор приказал Финголфину убираться прочь. Однако тот не отреагировал, и молниеносно выхватив меч, Феанор повторил свои слова, добавив, что Финголфину лучше не испытывать его терпение. Финголфин вновь проигнорировал брата и решил уйти; когда он был у ворот дворца, Феанор перехватил его, приставил меч к груди и сказал: «Смотри, единокровный брат! Это поострей твоего языка. Попытайся ещё раз узурпировать мое место и любовь моего отца, и это, быть может, избавит нолдор от того, кто жаждет быть господином рабов.» Изгнание Угрозу Феанора видели многие нолдор, так как королевский дворец находился на большой площади; они доложили о случившимся Валар. Те были обеспокоены, потому приказали Феанору и всем причастным явиться на суд. Роль Мелькора для Валар быстро прояснилась, но найти его и вновь пленить не удалось. Однако Феанора не признали невиновным - он должен был отправиться в изгнание на 12 лет за то, что обнажил оружие против брата. Феанор покорился и отправился на север Валинора, с ним ушли его сыновья, нолдор Первого Дома и отец — Верховный король Нолдор Финвэ, движимый любовью к сыну. Этим приговором Валар оправдали ложь Мелькора, так как Финвэ и Феанор были лишены власти, а Финголфин, с помощью Валар, стал править в Тирионе (до возвращения законного монарха). Однако Сильмарили всё ещё находились у Феанора, и на севере он выстроил крепость Форменос, где и хранились теперь камни. Здесь Мелькор, притворившись ищущим приюта путником, сам пришёл к Феанору и предпринял попытку новой ложью смутить его: Владыка Тьмы предлагая якобы дружбу и помощь в бегстве из "рабства" Валар. Феанора хотел покинуть Валинор, но не хотел доверять Мелькору - одному из Валар. Тогда Мелькор заговорил о том, что Валар хотят завладеть Сильмарилями и что в Валиноре Камни не в безопасности. Однако из-за этого Феанор проник в мысли Мелькора и понял, что один из Валар, как ранее подозревалось, действительно желает завладеть Сильмарилями. Придя в ярость и позабыв страх, Феанор прогнал сильнейшего из живущих в Эа от своих дверей, при том обозвав его тюремной вороной Мандоса. Пир Воссоединения и Моргот Через несколько лет, Манвэ, решив исцелить вражду меж нолдор, устроил великое празднество и приказал Феанору явиться на Таникветиль. Феанор нехотя повиновался, придя без украшений и в будничных одеждах. Однако ни кто из нолдор Первого Дома не пришёл на празднество, Сильмарили так-же остались в Форменосе, где остался и Финвэ, отказавшийся возвращаться в Валинор, пока с его сына не снято наказание. На празднике Финголфин простил угрозу Феанора и объявил, что отныне старший брат предводитель, а он, Финголфин, его последователь. Феанор согласился с обещанием брата, но лишь на словах, не доверяя тому до конца. Тем временем Мелькору, вступившему в союз с гигантской паучихой Унголиант, удалось пробраться в Валинор и уничтожить Два ДреваТолкин Дж. Р. Р. (под ред. К. Толкина). Сильмариллион: гл. 8 «''О Затмении Валинора''» (любое издание). После этого он отправился в Форменос, где убил Финвэ - единственного, кто не испугался тьмы; разграбил крепость, и, помимо прочих сокровищ, украл Сильмарили. Однако ни Валар, ни Феанору об этом пока что не было известно; жители Валинора собрались вокруг уничтоженных Мелькором Древ. Осмотрев их, Йаванна сказала, что может восстановить свет Древ, но для этого нужна частица их огня, сохранившийся теперь лишь в Сильмарилях. Тогда Валар просили Сильмарили у Феанора, и тот хотел согласиться и разбить Камни, хотя это грозило ему смертью от горя, в следствии потери своего величайшего творения. Но тут в сердце Феанора закралось подозрение и он вспомнил, как Мелькор (один из Валар), предлагал якобы помощь, а на деле желал хитростью завладеть Сильмарилями; при этом Мелькор выдал своих подельников — Валар. Поэтому Феанор отказал Валар, сказав, что если те попытаются забрать камни силой, его подозрения будут оправданыТолкин Дж. Р. Р. (под ред. К. Толкина). Сильмариллион: гл. 9 «''О Исходе Нолдор''» (любое издание). В этот самый момент из Форменоса прибыли Сыновья Феанора, и старший, Маэдрос, сообщил об убийстве Финвэ Мелькором и краже Сильмарилей. Феанор был так потрясён, что ноги перестали его держать и пока Маэдрос рассказывал, он лежал ничком как мёртвый. Когда же сын закончил, Феанор поднявшись проклял Мелькора и нарёк его «Моргот» («Чёрный Враг Мира»); лишь так отныне звали Врага Арды. И бежал Феанор из Круга Валар в безумном горе, так-как отца любил больше Света Древ Валинора и своих бесценных Сильмарилей — больше чем кто-либо из людей или эльфов. Сыновья, не знавшие о присутствии отца в Кругу Валар, в ужасе бросились за ним, испугавшись, что Феанор от горя убьёт себя; и никто из эльдалиэ не ненавидел Мелькора больше, чем Феанор, сын Финвэ. Мятеж нолдор и поход в Средиземье После гибели Древ, смерти Финвэ и кражи Сильмарилей, Феанор собрал в Тирионе всех нолдор, и произнёс перед ними яростную речь, что была почти полностью направленна против Моргота, но в то же время, почти всё что говорил Феанор следовало из той лжи против Валар, которой Моргот когда-то отравил всех нолдор, и в том числе, самого Феанора. В тот час, обвинив Валар в том, что те держат их в рабстве, Феанор призвал нолдор уйти вместе с ним из Валинора в Средиземье, чтобы отомстить Морготу за Финвэ и отвоевать Сильмарили, в Свете которых нолдор смогли бы вновь познать счастье, в свободных и бескрайних землях Средиземья. Клятва Феанора После этого, Феанор дал клятву именем Эру Илуватара преследовать гневом и войной любое живое существо, кем бы оно ни было (в том числе и Валар), которое попытается завладеть источником Света — Сильмарилями, что принадлежат ему, из создателю - Верховному Королю нолдор и его принцам-сыновьям; под конец, Феанор призвал Эру обречь его на Вечную Тьму за неисполнение обета. Сыновья тут же встали рядом с отцом, обнажили мечи и повторили его клятву. thumb|295x295px|Клятва Феанора Испугавшись нерушимого обета, многие выступили против Феанора, в особенности, Финголфин и его сын Тургон, так, что ссора чуть не перешла в драку. Но всё же, Феанору удалось зажечь сердца нолдор, и они приступили к подготовке похода. Пророчество Нерданель Когда Нерданель узнала, что её муж и дети уходят навечно из Амана, она пришла к Феанора и просила оставить ей младших близнецов, или, хотя бы, одного из них. Тогда Феанор ответил: «Будь ты верной женой, какой была до того, как тебя обманул Аулэ, ты сохранила бы всех, уйдя вместе с нами. Если ты покидаешь меня, то покидаешь и всех своих детей, ибо они решили идти с отцом.» Но Нерданель пришла в ярость и сказала, что Феанору не удастся сохранить их всех, так-как один из его сынов никогда не ступит на землю Средиземья. Феанор ответил ей, чтобы она лучше приберегла свои тёмные пророчества для Валар, которым они понравятся, он же не придаёт им значения. Так они и расстались навсегда. Бунт Финголфина Наконец, когда пришло время воинству нолдор выдвигаться, произошёл раскол. Хоть Феанор по праву старшинства в Роду Финвэ был Верховным Королём и убедил почти всех нолдор идти в путь, большая часть его подданных восстала против него; большей народной любовью, за годы правления в Тирионе, стал пользовались младший брат Феанора, Финголфин. Большинство нолдор Тириона согласились признать королём Финголфина, если тот последуют с ними в Исход. Тогда Финголфин по своей воле пошёл в Исход и заявил претензию на Власть над всеми нолдор и титул Феанора. Таким образом, Финголфин не только восстал против брата и законного короля, но и не сдержал слова признавать предводительство Феанора, так-как сам пожелал быть предводителем над всеми. Поэтому нолдор двинулись в Исход двумя отрядами. В тот день большая часть нолдор выступила в путь (лишь 1/10 часть осталась в Тирионе). Когда войско нолдор уже выступало из врат Тириона, прискакал Вестник Валар с посланием, в котором нолдор сулили горе и страдания, советовали вернуться, так-как сами Валар не в праве удерживать нолдор - эльфы были свободны прийти, но свободны и уйти. Феанору же было сказано, что он сам изгнал себя своей Клятвой, что ему будет горький урок за то, что он поверил лжи Моргота, и что Феанору никогда его не победить. Но Феанор лишь рассмеялся на это, и повернувшись к нолдор, сказал: "— Так! Значит, сей доблестный народ отпустит наследника своего почившего короля в изгнание одного, лишь с сыновьями, сам же вернется в рабство? Но если кто и пойдет со мной, вот что скажу я им: вам предрекли горе? Но мы познали его в Амане. В Амане мы пришли через блаженство к горю. Попробуем же теперь иной путь: через горе, найдём радость; или по крайней мере, свободу." Затем, повернувшись к Вестнику, Феанор воскликнул: "Скажи это Манвэ Сулимо, Верховному королю Арды: если Феанор не сможет низвергнуть Моргота, по крайней мере, он не медлит нападать на него, и не сидит в праздном в горе. И, быть может, Эру вложил в меня огонь больший, нежели ведаешь ты. По крайней мере, такой вред я нанесу Врагу Валар, что даже могущественные в Кольце Судьбы удивятся, услышав это. Да, в конце концов, они последуют за мной. Прощайте!" Столь могуч и властен был голос Феанора, что Вестник поклонившись, ускакал прочь. А сердца нолдор загорелись от слов Феанора, и они продолжили путь. Первым, быстро и не оглядываясь, шло войско Первого Дома во главе с самим Феанором. Второе войско, возглавляемое Финголфином, и состоящее из нолдор Второго и Третьего Домов, шло медленно и не охотно, часто оглядываясь. Резня в Альквалондэ Начав поход, Феанор задумался о способе, которым множество нолдор, с женщинами и детьми, могли бы попасть в Средиземье. Так-как от Валинора его отделяло море, требовались корабли (идти через Хэлкараксэ представлялось невозможным - оно считалось непроходимым); у нолдор их не было, и они не умели их строить. Поэтому Феанор принял решение двигаться в Альквалондэ, город эльфов-мореходов тэлери, которые были давними друзьями нолдор. Феанор намеревался убедить тэлери уйти в Средиземье вместе с нолдор (заодно усилив их военную мощь в Войне), или же просить помощи в пересечении моря. Тэлери не желали покидать Эльдамар, но и отказали нолдор в любой помощи, так-как не хотели помогать тем, кто бунтует против Валар. В конце концов Феанор придя в ярость, обвинил тэлери в неблагодарности, так-как нолдор помогали им строить Альквалондэ, а сейчас, тэлери бросили нуждающихся в помощи друзей. Но Ольвэ, король тэлери, стоял на своём. После долгих раздумий, Феанор решился украсть суда, и отправил своих подданных забрать корабли. Однако, когда нолдор Дома Феанора попытались сделать это, тэлери сбросили многих, закованных в доспехи, нолдор в море; тогда выжившие нолдор обнажили мечи и началась битва. В самый разгар боя подоспело второе войско нолдор, тэлери были разбиты, а корабли оказались в руках нолдор. Битва, получившая название Резня в Альквалондэ, стала первым сражением между эльфами. После этой битвы, Майа Уинен из свиты Ульмо, оплакала погибших тэлери так, что море поднялось и потопило часть кораблей тэлери, вместе с нолдор на борту. Пророчество Мандоса Чуть позже, на бунтовщиков, продолжавших свой путь, обрушилось Пророчество Мандоса; в нём говорилось, что на Доме Феанора и тех кто за ним последует (в меньшей мере), лежит гнев Валар, что Клятва Феанорингов повернётся против них же, что всё начатое ими во имя добра завершится лихом. Говорилось также, что от предательства брата братом и страха предательства, они станут "Обездоленными". Когда же нолдор погибнут от оружия, мук или скорби, они будут заточены на многие годы в Чертогах Мандоса; те же кто выживет и останется в Средиземье, устанут от мира и истают, став лишь бесплотными тенями. Многие тогда испугались; но Феанор был непоколебим и сказал: "Мы поклялись, и не в порыве легкомыслия. Клятву свою мы сдержим. Нам угрожают многими бедами, и предательством — в первую очередь; но об одном лишь сказано не было; что нас погубит трусость, малодушие или страх малодушия. Потому говорю я, что мы пойдем вперед, и своё пророчество добавлю: деяния наши, будут воспеты в песнях — и не забыты до последних дней Арды." После этого Финарфин и многие нолдор из его Дома, вернулись в Валинор; однако из нолдор Первого и Второго Домов, которых вёл своей волей Феанор, назад не повернул ни кто. Оставшихся нолдор Третьего Дома вели дети Финарфина — сыновья Финрод, Ородрет, Ангрод и Аэгнор, а также единственная дочь Галадриэль. Бунт в Арамане Так-как во время похода многие суда затонули, оставшихся не хватило бы, чтобы переправить все воинства сразу; а нолдор опасались предательства. В это время, нолдор воинства Финголфина, стали роптать и проклинать Феанора, сам же Финголфин в то время, самопровозгласил себя Верховным королём, желая узурпировать власть Феанора над всеми нолдор. Тогда Фаенор, справедливо заметил брату, что единственное право того на Власть, это приговор Валар о его, Феанора, изгнании и лишении, на то время, права Верховной Власти над нолдор (срок изгнания Феанора, ко времени его возвращения в Тирион, ещё не истёк). Однако теперь, власть Валар не действует в отношении нолдор-мятежников, тех, кто её отверг и бежит из подвластных Валар владений. Потому приговор Феанора, вытекающий из законодательства Валар, потерял какую бы то ни было силу, применительно к правам престолонаследования над нолдор-бунтовщиками (прямым наследником Финвэ, по законодательству нолдор, был Феанор, а Дом Феанора старшим); следовательно, претензия Финголфина абсолютно беспочвенна. На это Финголфин, по своей воли поднявший мятеж против власти Валар и ушедший из их владений, сказал, что он вовсе не восставал против Валар и их власти «в тех делах, где они в праве её применять». Феанор был в такой ярости от этого, а так же от хулы последователей Финголфина, что взяв все корабли бросил бунтовщиков в Арамане, а сам уплыл со своими подданными в Средиземье. Когда же туманы Арамана скрыли отдалённые склоны гор Валинора от взоров нолдор, Феанор поднял руки в жесте отказа и прокричал, что уходит и более никогда не взглянет на ''ДаханиВиштил-гун''. Сожжение кораблей После высадки в Средиземье, когда всё воинство сошло на берег и разбив лагерь легло спать, Феанор с Куруфином и другими нолдор, в чьей верности он не сомневался, сжег корабли в Лосгаре, у выхода из залива Дренгист, чтобы никто, предательски или малодушно, не послал бунтовщику Финголфину и его народу даже один корабль. Но когда настало утро и войско начало готовиться к выступлению, из семи сынов Феанора нашлось только шесть. Тогда-то побледневший от страха Амрас открыл, что его брат-близнец, Амрод, в тайне от отца, остался на том самом корабле, на котором они и приплыли, не сходя на берег Средиземья, и, по злой случайности, именно этот корабль Феанор сжёг первым. Осознав это, Феанор пришёл от произошедшего в ужас, но скрыл его от окружающих, и потому Амрас в гневе и горе назвал Феанора яростным и безумным, однако Феанор ничего не ответил и более с ним об этом никто не говорил. В последствии многие, и Феанор в их числе, догадались, что Амрод спрятался желая вернуться в Валинор к матери; так сбылось пророчество Нерданель и открылось, что именно Амрод был тем, кому она дала когда-то пророческое имя – «Умбарто» (Обречённый). Тем временем, нолдор Домов Финголфина и Финарфина, что остались в Арамане, были вынуждены либо с позором возвращаться в Валинор (как рассчитывал Феанор, они и поступят), либо идти в Средиземье единственным оставшимся путём — через покрытый вечными льдами пролив Хэлкараксэ. Движимые гордостью и страхом перед судом Валар, они двинулись через льды. Гибель Феанора Вскоре после высадки, нолдор Дома Феанора дошли до большого озера и повстречали там эльфов-митрим; однако им было сложно понимать друг друга, из-за возникшей за многие годы разницы в языкахИстория Средиземья, Война Самоцветов: «''Анналы Белерианда или Серые Анналы''». Феанор не успел как следует изучить лингвистику Белерианда, отметив только разницу между северным диалектом синдарина (единственным, который у него было время изучить) и западным. Однако работы и теории Феанора, созданные до Исхода, послужили впоследствии фундаментом для исследований лингвистики другим учёным нолдор. Подданные Феанора взялись укреплять лагерь на берегу озера, но, прежде чем они закончили, на них напало войско орков Моргота; он, узнав о прибытии своего величайшего врага с огромным войском и недооценивая нолдор, решил сбросить их обратно в море. Тогда в Митриме началась битва Дагор-нуин-Гилиат («Битва под Звездами»). Несмотря на численный перевес орков, в течение десяти дней вся армия Моргота была разбита наголову и ужаснулся Лорд Тьмы. Феанор же, смеясь и воздевая над головой меч, бросился вперед к Ангбанду, преследуя жалкую горстку оставшихся орков; в неистовом гневе, он желал добраться так до самого Моргота, и наконец, отомстить за отца. Король, с несколькими спутниками, далеко оторвался от авангарда своего войска, и заметив это, прислужники Моргота развернулись, чтобы дать бой; в этот момент к ним на помощь, из Ангбанда, пришли балроги. Тогда на территории Дор-Даэделот Валараукар окружили Феанора и его немногих друзей. Вскоре он остался один; но будучи сильнейшим из эльдар, Король долго ещё продолжал сражаться со всеми Демонами Ужаса в одиночку, смеясь и не ведая страха, хотя балроги окутали его своим огнём и нанесли огненными бичами множество ран. Однако в конце этого неравного боя, Владыке Балрогов всё же удалось повергнуть, смертельно израненного общими усилиями демонов, Феанора, наземь. В этот критический момент к Королю наконец подоспела подмога - Маэдрос и три его брата с отрядом; им удалось отбить отца, обратив балрогов в бегство. И всё же, на пути в Митрим, близ Эйтель Сириона, велев остановиться и чувствуя приближение смерти, Феанор в предсмертном предвидении будущего понял - нолдор никогда не одолеть Моргота. Тогда трижды прокляв имя Моргота, Феанор велел своим сыновьям исполнять Клятву и мстить за отца. И умер Феанор; но не свершался над ним погребальный обряд и нет у него могилы. Столь неукротимым пламенем пылал его дух, что, как только оставил он тело, плоть обратилась в пепел, и ветер развеял тот пепел, словно дым; и вновь не являлся в Арду подобный ему, и дух Феанора не покидал чертогов Мандоса. Так погиб величайший из Нолдор, чьи деяния снискали его народу неугасимую славу – и навлекли на его народ тягчайшие беды. Роль Феанора в Исцелении Арды После смерти, душа Феанора ушла в Чертоги Мандоса и Валар, в следствии неоднозначности его случая, воздержались от судебного приговора, предоставив его самому ЭруИстория Средиземья, Народы Средиземья: «Последние тексты: о Глорфинделе, Кирдане и других вопросах»; последний решил оставить Феанора в Мандосе до Конца Мира. После уничтожения Морготом Солнца и Луны Феанор вернулся и по всей видимости принимал участие в Последней Битве (Дагор Дагорат). Согласно Пророчеству Мандоса, Сильмарили вернутся после Дагор Дагорат и тогда камни возьмёт ФеанорИстория Средиземья, Война Самоцветов: «''Поздняя Квента Сильмариллион''» , так как лишь он один мог разбить их и спасти этим мир от вечного прибывания во тьме. Феанор разбивает камни, вместе с своей Клятвой, а их Свет отдаёт Йаванне и та вновь зажигает Древа Валар. Тогда Валар вновь обретут могущество, разрушат горы Пелори, дав Свету Древ разлиться по миру, а все умершие эльфы воскреснут и замысел Эру касательно них будет завешен. Пророчество Мандоса Когда мир будет стар, а Силы утомятся, тогда Моргот, увидев спящую стражу, вернётся через Врата Ночи из Безвременной Пустоты; и уничтожит он Солнце и Луну. Но к нему спустится Эарендиль, подобный белому опаляющему пламени, и низвергнет его с небес. Тогда на полях Валинора грянет Последняя Битва. В тот день Тулкас сразится с Морготом, и по правую руку от него будет Эонве, а по левую — Турин Турамбар, сын Хурина, освобождённый от Судьбы Людей в Конце Мира; и чёрный меч Турина принесёт Морготу смерть и окончательную гибель; и так будут отомщены дети Хурина и все люди. После этого Земля будет разрушена и переделана, и Сильмарили будут извлечены из Воздуха, Земли и Моря; ибо Эарендиль спустится и отдаст то пламя, что было дано ему на хранение. Тогда Феанор возьмёт Три Самоцвета и он разобьет Камни, и с помощью их огня Йаванна вновь зажжет Два Древа, и тогда загорится великий свет. И падут Горы Валинора, так что Свет распространится по всему миру. В том свете Боги вновь станут юными, а эльфы пробудятся, и восстанут все их мёртвые, и замысел Илуватара касательно эльфов будет завершён. Характеристика Характер и привычки Характером Феанор не был мягок. Он отличался решительностью и сильной волей, противодействие коей встречал с яростным возмущением; к своим целям Феанор стремился энергично и стойко. Он был в высшей степени харизматичным и своевольным, отличался крайним упрямством, которое совет или повеление делали только еще более ожесточенным (черта унаследованная от матери). Лишь не многим удавалось изменить решения Феанора советом, и никому силой. Он был самым доблестным из Детей Илуватара и мог быть самым благородным из сынов Финвэ, если бы не стал высокомерным, опередив в этом, как и во всём другом, прочих нолдор. Феанора, как и его мать, могла полностью поглощать работа, требующая наибольшей верности рук, которые, как и разум Феанора, редко отдыхали. Он работал быстро и в одиночку, не ища ни совета, ни помощи ни у кого в Амане — ни у великих, ни у малых. Единственным исключением, и то недолго, была его жена - Нерданель Мудрая. Феанор любил изучать земли Амана и редко задерживался по долгу на одном месте. Внешность и голос В детстве он походил на мать голосом и обликом, но возмужав стал подобен отцу. Феанор был белокож, высок (более двух метров Властелин Колец: "Справочник читателя") и прекрасен (прекраснейшей из Детей Эру была и дева ЛютиэнТолкин Дж. Р. Р. (под ред. К. Толкина). Сильмариллион: гл. 4 «''О Тинголе и Мелиан''» (любое издание), следовательно Феанор являлся самым прекрасным из сынов Илуватара), у него были черные как вороново крыло волосы и проницательный взгляд ярких (даже по меркам "пламенноглазых" нолдор) глаз. Голос у него был чистый и мощный, способный заполнить долинуИстория Средиземья, Устроение Средиземья: "Наброски Мифологии". Возможности и умения Не было в Арде подобных Феанору - его душа пылала неукротимым пламенем. Величием тела и духа он превосходил пределы, положенные эльдар - был величайшим из нолдор, эльдар и всех Детей Эру Илуватара. Та сила, что дала бы жизнь многим детям, вошла в одного Феанора. Он был самым сильным и стойким из Детей Эру; являлся величайшим из ораторов нолдорИстория Средиземья, Утраченный путь и другие истории: "Поздние Анналы Валинора" и учёных-лингвистов "Ламбенголмор". Ещё когда Феанор был совсем юн, такие Валар как Аулэ, Ульмо и Мандос, заметили его потенциал. Феанор являлся величайшим мастерством, равно как и искусником, среди Детей Илуватара; он обладал среди них самым острым умом. Ни кто во всём мире, за всю историю его существования, не превзошёл мастерства ФеанораТолкин Дж. Р. Р. (под ред. К. Толкина). Дети Хурина: "Глава 4". Полного расцвета своего таланта Феанор достиг к 1400 г. Э.Д., и лишь Манвэ доступно было представить себе великие творения, которые мог бы ещё создать Феанор к большему прославлению МираТолкин Дж. Р. Р. (под ред. К. Толкина). Сильмариллион: гл. 11 «''О Солнце и Луне, и о сокрытии Валинора''» (любое издание). Так-как в Легендариуме Толкина "эльфийская магия" подразумевала под собой Искусство (освобожденное от многих его человеческих ограничений)Письма: «''письмо 131''», Феанора можно с уверенностью назвать в ней самым могущественным. Мудрость Феанора, лежала главным образом во всём, что касалось лингвистической и технологической областей; в "философской мудрости" он был не так талантлив. Интересные факты * Феанор является одним из немногих персонажей Легендариума Дж. Р. Р. Толкина, существовавшим с самого начала работы над миром Арды. * На стадии поздней разработки, Феанор был первым из "рождённых" эльфов (т. е. из детей тех эльфов, что пробудились у Куивиэнена) и его звали Миньон (Первый); эта версия была вычеркнута. * Имя Феанор — одно из немногих, дошедших до нас в неизменном виде через все стадии развития мифологии и лингвистики Арды. * Концепция Феанора как величайшего мастера в Арде из Детей Илуватара, осталась неизменной с самого раннего (Книга Утраченных Сказаний), до одного из самых поздних (Кольцо Моргота: Анналы Амана) черновиков Сильмариллиона. * Всех своих сыновей он назвал (ataresse - отцовское имя) Финвэ. * В отвергнутых версия Легендариума, Феанор является создателем (помимо прочего) Трёх Колец эльфов и Элессара. * Во всех черновиках и записях, включая ранние, он погибает. Образ Феанора в искусстве Образ Феанора неоднократно становился объектом творчества поклонников Дж. Р. Р. Толкина, в том числе и российских: * Эпидемия - Power Metal композиция о Феаноре на альбоме Жизнь в Сумерках; * Абордаж - live-запись в стиле Power Metal не попавшая на альбомы; * Lindar Olostur - инструментальный саундтрек под названием "The Finall Battle of Feanor"; * Синтари Фэалиндэ - инструментальная баллада поющаяся от лица Финголфина о Феаноре; * Lind Erebros - инструментальная баллада под названием "Gotmog defeats Feanor"; * В мюзикле "Мелькор" ТГВТ (Творческой Группы Веры Трофимовой) Феанора сыграл тульский эстрадный тенор Рамазан Селимов, он же спел партию Феанора и сыграл его в клипе "Я больше не увижу Валинор" по мотивам мюзикла; там Феанор гибнет от руки Гортхауэра, а не так, как в оригинале. У зарубежных исполнителей он появляется в творчестве: * Oonagh - одноимённая баллада о Феаноре; * Blind Guardian - песни в стиле Power Metal: «Nightfall» и «The Curse of Feanor» из альбома Nightfall in Middle Earth; * Numenor - Epic Metal группа, посвятившая ему песню - "The Oath of Feanor"; * Summoning - композиция которых Menegroth цитирует Феанора: «I say that we will go on, and this doom I add…» (альбом Oath Bound, 2006); * Feanor - Heavy Metal группа из Аргентины назвалась в честь Феанора и на альбоме "Invencible" у них в частности есть песня о Феаноре. Помимо этого, образ Феанора неоднократно использовался авторами менее известных музыкальных коллективов, фанфиков, стихов, а также художников: XnhoG0_Eg58.jpg Feanor___estasi_e_tormento_by_icy_maiden.jpg zew4mCje5Y0.jpg Feanor by kimberly80-456.jpg Fea2.jpg Feanor.F.jpg Feanor-324.jpg Feanor by ilxwing.jpg Feanor with silmaril by steamey-d5ohmzy.jpg aueqgxied20.jpg x_48fe69ea.jpg LUpFYXdi_hI.jpg Spirit of fire by kaaile-Feanor.png U02KVnQnVcg.jpg sTgJLN6KUDM.jpg EQV9XmX4x3g.jpg Feanor-3133.jpg tWmhQYfyzlM.jpg Feanor.198e Feanor-h74.jpg Feanor-death-32.jpg Feanor-577.jpg l4fYP1P9Log.jpg The_Oath_of_Feanorians.jpg Feanor-23hg.jpg Feanor-234fd.jpg feanornerdanel34..jpg Feanaro4.jpg yVfreUUBlp8.jpg Feanor345.jpg vbHDuaybQbw.jpg u3mFIlkrNZY.jpg LvdDB8lurXg.jpg jd6CwH8CTkk.jpg rgZ0cRoz7N4.jpg xfEZVEmsGBs.jpg Feanor4568.jpg OqvLRYM_GME.jpg Feanor and balrogs.jpg Feanor...balrogs.jpg Feanor.Nerdanel23.jpg Примечания ca:Fèanor cs:Feanor de:Feanor en:Fëanor es:Curufinwë fr:Fëanor it:Fëanor pl:Fëanor pt-br:Fëanor Категория:Эльфы Категория:Короли Эльфов Категория:Персонажи